


drawn to you

by kpopbby



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, loosely inspired by the kdrama 'w', no idea what this is???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopbby/pseuds/kpopbby
Summary: this idea was created after i said that hakyeon and taekwoon were "drawn to each other". i almost gave up on it but became more inspired after watching the kdrama 'W'.





	drawn to you

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was created after i said that hakyeon and taekwoon were "drawn to each other". i almost gave up on it but became more inspired after watching the kdrama 'W'.

taekwoon had always loved art. whether it was drawing, painting or just looking at pictures of artwork, he was happy. it was so exciting, looking at all of these things which had been created using people's imaginations and ideas, which had been turned into something real and expressive on a canvas.

when he was younger, he would make finger paintings for his parents, which they would lovingly stick onto the fridge - this soon became little taekwoon's personal gallery, showing off all of his precious artwork to anyone who entered his kitchen.

then, when he was 10, he started collecting comic books. he wasn't really bothered by the storylines or the action - it was the pictures that he liked. the comic books he collected were full of bright colours and beautiful drawings, and taekwoon just couldn't get enough of looking at them.

eventually, taekwoon had become bored of just  _looking_ at the art within comics, so he wanted to create something of his own. but first, he needed a main character.

he wanted a "perfect man" - someone who would appeal to everyone (especially himself, although he wouldn't admit it). so, he did some research.

he gave the character tanned skin, well-sculpted cheekbones, dark hair to match his mysterious eyes, and a thin but muscular body.  _perfect_. now, his character just needed an identity.

hakyeon, aka  _n_ , he decided, was a heartthrob. everyone wanted to either be him or be with him. he was rich and kind, but he was also rumoured to be very promiscuous.

hence, cha hakyeon was born.

 

;

 

ten years later and hakyeon was still around. taekwoon drew nothing but comic strips - different scenarios involving hakyeon, and everything that happened in his life.

his friend wonshik said it was a crazy obsession, that it would drive him insane, but hakyeon was all the things taekwoon wasn't and there was a sense of familiarity in drawing the same features, same face, day in, day out. he had sketchbooks full of hakyeon's face, hakyeon's clothes, hakyeon's house. it was all just  _hakyeon_ and taekwoon couldn't stop.

that was until wonshik stepped in.

suddenly taekwoon was sat in a therapist's office instead of his room, and his sketchbooks had been replaced by leaflets and brochures for all of these  _things_ that were supposed to help him. the doctor said he was depressed and suddenly taekwoon had to take  _medication_ , and it made him feel sick and tired and  _worse_ but wonshik made sure he took them every day so he just  _lived_ with the sick and tired feeling and didn't complain.

 

;

 

it was a wednesday evening when it happened. taekwoon had just come back from a quick walk around the park near his apartment, and he wanted nothing more than to sit down with a cup of coffee, but that idea was scrapped as soon as he walked into the apartment and saw-  _waitwhatthefuckisthatohmygodno_.

there was a guy sat on his sofa, reading a newspaper like he hadn't just  _appeared_ in taekwoon's apartment. he had tanned skin, well-sculpted cheekbones and-  _shit_.

taekwoon passed out as soon as the guy said hello.

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this story may be updated slowly bc i suck at writing quickly unless i have motivation which is NEVER oops


End file.
